Gone, gone, gone away
by DaggersAndSwords
Summary: A one shot. Draco and Hermione. After war lives. Written when I was feeling particularly depressed.


'Don't do it, Draco.'

'You don't understand..' he gasped for breath, before continuing, 'I need to.'

A much more firm resolute.

His eyes that had just showed the slightest, the tiniest- but enough for her- trait of vulnerability, mixed with a tinge of hesitation, were cold and expressionless again. So apathetic. Almost devoid of any emotion.

'You are so naive, Mudblood.'

It took all her strength to not whimper.

Her hurting heart was falling, shattering, breaking again. She'd let herself get attached again. It was Ron all over again. Benjamin all over again. Breaking her. Pushing her beyond her limit.

She'd have to go through the healing again.

Healing?

She almost snorted.

It was painful- she didn't even know why they- and she, in sync with their choice of words, called it healing.

The hurting, the pain- when your heart almost physically tore into two. How was that healing?

But, maybe, there was an alternative? Perhaps, there was an alternative- not-self destruct, of course. But death at the hands of someone not her?

Could he actually do it? Would he be able to do it? Would he succeed in killing her? He loved her, after all.

The blonde haired, grey eyed boy was fighting a losing battle. Against?

_Himself._

It was odd, really. She'd never imagined it that it would be the way it was. It was simple too.

_Live or die._

_Yes or no._

She could put up a fight- her wand lay a few meters away. They were, after all, equally matched. Maybe, he was slightly superior in his offence and she a tad bit better in her defense, but what difference did it make, now- anymore?

What difference?

It wouldn't matter if she was dead.

She'd not be remembered as someone who was better than him in defending herself. She'd be remembered as the foolish girl, betrayed by her lover- silly girl.

But what did it matter, now- anymore?

She could go. Peacefully. Painlessly.

They did say it was painless.

Let go of the world filled with anguish and suffering souls, hurting people- the survivors of the war- the sole survivors living with the guilt, the sights, the noises, the pain, all causing them agony.

The nightmares.

The survivors, hurting missing their loved ones. Minds fragile. Souls wandering. Smiling faces all lies.

'They all trusted you, y'know?'

Her voice had taken a much calmer, serene, peaceful tone. It had lost its original shock- the surprise it had registered at seeing him, looking murderously handsome- eyes cold.

His expression remained unchanged: a mask covering the broken boy beneath.

She smiled.

He was fervent in his desire to kill her.

He could always hide his real emotions by putting on that expressionless mask. Mask- it indeed was.

'The Order- Harry, Ron, even Ginny, they all trusted you.'

A deep breath.

'I trusted you.'

A flurry of emotions slipped through that hated cover he put on, before he resumed his cold and malicious demeanor. And those stormy orbs turned stone cold again. Like marble.

'Any last words or wishes?'

He raised his wand, poised for attack.

_'I love you.'_

She'd known it. He'd known it. Pity they didn't get to say it earlier. She knew he loved her too. It was obvious. In those stormy orbs of his or the loving look he got on his face when he saw her talking about the most insignificant of things she'd known it, he'd known it. They were in love.

But reality was cruel a painful thing it was. _Images, objects, thoughts, souls, what was the point?_

That's all reality was.

_Images, objects, thoughts, souls._

When you don't have any goal, life seems so pointless.

'I know, Granger.'

He needed to keep up his cool.

His lips began to move, but Hermione walked up to him, pressed her lips briefly against his and moved back, towards the wall she knew was there.

_Decisions. Words._

She was ready.

She'd decided.

_'I'm ready.'_

To go. To be rid of this constant pain that plagued her heart. She was done- tired. Spiritually, mentally, physically.

_'I love you too, Hermione.'_

Two words. A quick movement of his wand. A flash of green light.

The first sharpness of the sight faded to an insignificant blur, a muddled set of colors, merging. Her eyes closed so slowly.

She was gone.

Lips curved upward as her body fell to the floor. Her body which would be damp with all the tears that would fall on it.

For she had heard him. It was strangely comforting. Hearing those five words.

_Five words._

Finally, at peace- _death a welcome release._


End file.
